1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device with a removable module.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer or computer sever usually has its storage device, i.e. an optical drive or a hard disk drive, designed as an easily replaced removable module. The housing of the computer or computer sever needs a track and the removable module needs a rail such that the removable module can be conveniently pulled out or inserted by means of the rail sliding along the track.
However, conventionally to the rail is attached to the removable module with springs, screws or clips. Extra tools are therefore inconveniently required by users (e.g. manufacturing technicians or DIY computer users) to secure the springs, screws or clips in order to attach the rail to the removable module.